Snow
by silence M
Summary: Inuyasha is young smart and sweet, but what happens when sesshomaru gets him Pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I am silence M. which means silence mistress. this story i am about to type is of inuyasha and sesshomaru. I would appreciate your reviews flames and all, I don't care flames are o.k, I am use to it in the real world.**

_he was small yet beautiful, there was no way he was a hanyou, matter -of -fact, he was his brother. He watched him from a distance as he played with his ball, his skin shined remarkably in the snow. His hair was hard to see since it was almost as white as the snow itself. " Inuyasha, come in inuyasha" The woman that was calling him was not his mother, but a guardian who took him in as her son. " Baby boy! come in before sesshomaru gets you and spanks you!" She giggled at that, knowing well he wouldn't touch the hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled, he ran to her and gave her a big hug. She hug him back. As she took him into the castle, she left him in peace. '" How can a creature such as that be so beautiful?" he jumped off the tree and ran quietly toward the forest, he knew if anyone saw him lurking around sesshomaru's castle he would be killed. He had a small smile on his face. " It would be worth it. Seeing sesshomaru in such mental and spiritual pain over the child." He thought " It would be worth it._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_I_nuyasha sat in his room listening to the snow birds sang there song. He was 5 years old and yet he was smart. He was able to memorize things that his own brother wouldn't be able to do. But he never showed it off. Kayla came into his room humming and dancing, she was his care taker, his second mother her long black hair and light color eyes always warmed up when she saw him. " Inuyasha, my baby boy what are you up to?" He laughed as she tickled behind his ears. Before he could answer a low voice came from the doorway, " Inuyasha who were you outside with?" They turned there heads, there in all his glory stood lord sesshomaru, his long silver hair caused Kayla to blush, she was in love with lord seeshomaru, but she knew he was to mate with inuyasha, she looked at inuyasha expecting to see him blushing as well, but when she looked he had his same innocent look. " I was by myself, I wasn't playing with anyone." Sesshomaru stared at him, He looked him up and down stopping at his eyes, which to his surprise were absolutely beautiful, It was obvious to him that inuyasha had no intentions of falling in love him. Sesshomaru looked at Kayla " Be careful, there is a demon afoot here. " And with that left.**

_Well tell me what you think so far! like I said flames are o.k to. I have been hurt many times before and flames are one of them so please, if you are mean like that go for it. As you can see, I am not one to be stirred._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a regular day and sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off the

hanyou that stood in front of his garden. He sat on his window ledge and watched as he played in the yellow flowers. As inuyasha played he tripped over something small, he looked back and saw a small white fluff sticking out of the yellow daisies. He knelt down until his nose touched the fluff it moved making inuyasha jump back a pink nose popped out of the fluff, it jumped up on inuyasha, the pink nose poked inuyasha in the nose, it was a small puppy, it's blue eyes stared at him curiously, then stuck out a small red tongue, it licked him and barked. " I like you too." he laughed as the puppy began to lick him again. He stood up and ran to the castle into his room were Kayla laid on his bed reading a book. " look what I found!" He cried with delight, Kayla smiled at the white puff in his hand. " It's a puppy, Where did you get it?" " I found him in the garden, Can I keep him?" She nodded his head, he jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Inuyasha, I need to talk to you about something." He stopped smiling and looked at her. " I know that you are young, but I want you to know that you will have to mate soon." He sat down next to her, " I know, and i know that my mate is sesshomaru, but if you are telling me that I should try to love sesshomaru, I can't, I don't have any emotions for him." Kayla sighed " I know but sesshomaru has... emotions for you, he is coming to the point were he thinks you are beautiful." Inuyasha shook his head, " He noticed me because he is going into heat soon, it won't be long before he thinks my scent is sweet. When he isn't in heat he ignores me or shoos me away, I'm not going to waste my time to like him if he is just going into heat." He got up and walked at the door with the pup in his hand. Kayla sighed " I told you, he isn't interested in you. Sesshomaru came from the bathroom, " He is still young he doesn't know what he wants ." " Sesshomaru, he understands everything, he isn't dumb, he wants nothing to do with you at this time." She went back to her book. Sesshomarru walked out the room to his own, he wanted inuyasha, desired him, Heat or not, he loved him.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_He watched the lord as he walked to his room. he smiled at the fustraction in his eyes,_

_" Well I guess I know how to get to you sesshomaru." He turned and hid in the trees outside, inuyasha was in the snow petting the pup, he smiled " By hurting your hanyou you become as unstable as you possible can be. This will be fun."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers, so far you have given me good reviews and I think you. But I will not update everyday, so please do not stop reading. Thank you. _

He was in the snow playing. sesshomaru stared at him from a distance

he couldn't, he couldn't help but wonder if the hanyou was really going to be his. He watched as inuyasha bent over to pick up the pup, he watched without breathing as he arched his back and looked to the side when stood up straight. " come on daisy, lets go back to the castle." he walked toward the castle without making a sound. sesshomaru took a short cut and got to the castle doors first, inuyasha walked up to him,bowed, then simply went through the doors as if there was no one there. Sesshomaru stared in shock. "_ Damn that hanyou, why didn't he say anything?"_ Inuyasha walked slowly to his room with the sleeping daisy in his hand. he looked down and smiled at the small creature in his hand, before he could pet her he bumped into something, causing him to fall back. " Ow" he said. he looked up and gasped, in front of him stood a young man almost as tall as sesshomaru, his black eyes stared down at him with lust, " Forgive prince inuyasha," The man picked him and daisy up " I did not mean to bump into you."

Inuyasha stared at the man, then quickly shook his head " No No thats all right I should have been paying attention." He stepped back, the man was beautiful, but something caused inuyasha to be uneasy, his scent was that of a human, but something about his eyes scared him. The man raised out his hand, " My name is deston. I am a servant for lord sesshomaru, I am new." Inuyasha shook his hand

" _What an amazing creature, I am going to regret having to hurt him." _ Deston let go and walked past inuyasha, he bowed as he passed sesshomaru, smiling as he did so. Sesshomaru walked up to inuyasha who was still watching deston. " Inuyasha, what are you looking at." He glanced at him then back at deston's walking figure then shook his head. " Nothing." He walked away without a bow leaving sesshomaru with red eyes " _how dare he annoy me! When he is my mate he will show respect." _ He walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He stared at the boy with amazement, he couldn't but stare. The boy WAS beautiful._

**Well thats it for now. Please, please, review, flames and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear readers, I thank you for your reviews, Some of you may have questions, and please don't be afraid to ask questions, But I will answer them soon.**_

**"I**nuyasha." Inuyasha looked up, Deston stood over him with a smile on his face. they were outside the castle where the snow was the deepest. " Hi Deston."

for a month Deston would be right beside him. for a month he would play with him and daisy. And for a month Inuyasha would turn a pinkish red when he smiled at him. Today was no difference, he looked down at daisy, who had gotten taller, her pink nose now a red ball. " I always wanted to ask you something." Deston said with a smile, Inuyasha looked up at him with curious eyes, " What is it Deston?" Deston looked side to side then knelt down to inyasha's furry ear " If you were to die, where would it be?" Inuyasha widen his eyes at the question, "Why?" Deston shook his head, " Oh, I don't know, just curious, If I were to die, it would be in daisies, that way I could smell nice." Inuyasha laughed at that, his laugh like a little girl, his eyes shined even in the cold. " well." He said after he finished laughing " If I were to die, it would be in the snow, that way my body can be preserved and stay in tact." deston looked up in the sky, " This is were you wish to be bury?" Inuyasha nodded his head,he stood up and stared inuyasha in the eyes " Very well then, when you die I will bury you here." Inuyasha looked up at him confused, " But how..." Before he could finish deston's lips covered his, inuyasha's eyes slowly began to close, he felt his knees go numb, he tried to push him away but his arms failed him,his body fell on the snow, his hair covering his chest, Daisy began to growl at Deston but with one stare, she backed away, and ran toward the castle. Deston stood over inuyasha, " When you die you will be buried here, and when you are reborn you be as beautiful as the snow itself." He bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then quickly walked away, he had to leave quickly, he knew sesshomaru would com looking for inuyasha, Deston smiled, he also knew that sesshomaru was in heat, " _It won't be long before he looses control." _

**Well thats that. I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, well that's to bad. please **

**review, pleaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeee! Please with sugar lumps and cherries on top!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His scent was almost to hard to resist, sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping inuyasha, the snow covering some of his hair. Before he knew what he was doing began to pick inuyasha up " _What a light child"_ He thought to himself. he was ready to walked back to the castle when inuyasha jumped out of his arms. he fell to the ground and landed softly to the snow. " What were you doing!" He yelled sesshomaru looked at the panting little hanyou in front of him, his hair had moved over his shoulder revealing one side of his neck, causing sesshomaru's mouth to water, His groin was tightening by the minute as he tried to control himself.

" You were sleeping in the snow, that is dangerous, a demon could have smelt your scent." Inuyasha snorted " There is to much snow for a demon to smell me here, unless there in heat the it's impossible." He turned his back to sesshomaru

" _Besides i don't remember going to sleep anyway, I could have sworn Deston was with me."_ Ignoring Sesshomaru he began to walk toward the castle his head down deep in thought. Sesshomaru jumped in front of him grabbing him by his hair

" You will not ignore me like that you little bastard!" His eyes turned red with anger, he didn't care how young inuyasha was he was going to have him if it killed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, I thank you for your reviews, and your one flame. you may think I am strange but personally, I really don't care, I enjoy the good and the bad reviews.**

**Inuyasha **woke up screaming, he sat up sweating, he looked around slowly, he was in his room. " _How did I get in my room, wasn't I in the snow with sesshomaru?" _ Kayla came into the room panting she looked side to side anxiously. " WHAT HAPPEN? IS THERE TROUBLE! " Inuyasha looked at her ready to laugh, he shook his head, " No, I had a bad dream." Kayla let out a breath of relief, she walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead, " You worried me for a second, first you fall asleep in the snow, now you are having bad dreams." She sighed and sat down on the bed. " You know sooner or later you sesshomaru will have to mate" She raised a finger to him, knowing he was going to protest. " It won't be long, when you are of age, you will go into heat..." She didn't contiue, he already knew the rest. He looked down, trying to stop the tears that were falling, but to know avail.

**2 Months later...**

**It** was getting to strong, Inuyasha was making things complicated without knowing it. Sesshomaru sat in hot springs, trying to relax but that even relax him. he went deeper into the water trying cut out any smell that could cause him to do something unforgettable, unforgivable. " _Why did I have to go into heat now?"_

_"_ Master Sesshomaru, I think I know how to make inuyasha mate with you." The voice startled sesshomaru out of the water. he looked back Kayla stood before him covering her eyes, She tossed him a bottled " Give him this in his food and he will mate you." before he could say anything else she ran out hitting the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**DEAR READERS, CHAPTER 6 WAS SMALL AND SOMEWHAT VAGUE, FORGIVE ME AND CONTIUE READING.**

Sesshomaru looked down at the bottle in his hand, the bottle felt smooth in his large hand, he turned the bottle around and sniffed it, the scent smelt like strawberries, something inuyasha would love to drink. " _Why would Kayla give me this vile, does she not know that inuyasha is to young to mate with me?" _ He looked up at the door then looked down again, he stepped out the hot spring and put his clothing on witout worrying himself with drying. He walked out the door and headed to the kitchen, the female servants looked at him with confusion, it was the first time they ever saw sesshomaru in the kitchen before, " Leave I wish to be alone right now." Without question they left, leaving sesshomaru to think. He looked down at the bottle "_ I could give him this vile, but he is to young,_" His groin tighten harder, he held the bottle tighter, " _Every time I think about him, my body begans to tighten, I can't give this to inuaysha, he is to young." _ He looked up at the pot that was there " _But, then again he won't have to know._" A crooked smile came upon his face as he fixed inuyasha a bowl, he carefully pour every drop into the soup and called one of the maids in. She came to him and bowed .

That night sesshomaru felt horrible, he had control of his heat, but it was hard to stop the pain that followed it. He tossed and turned and soon pushed the covers off of him. he layed there sweating on his back, hoping that the day would come up, but he knew it was still to early. He began to close his eyes, but something seem to kiss him, he opened his eyes and saw two pools of honey staring at him. " Inuyasha?" he whispered, he saw him nod his head, inuyasha kissed his lips again, this time with more fierceness, Sesshomaru couldn't control himself, he began to rub the child's body, all he felt was flesh, inuyasha had taken off his clothing. " _The potion must have worked_"Sesshomaru smiled when inuyasha had finished kissing him, He began to go down to his chest, kissing and bitting certain parts, which cause sesshomaru to moan with pleasure, which surprised sesshomaru, he didn't know inuyasha was that good. Before he knew it he felt his hands being pinned down, he looked down, Inuyasha was at his pelvis,

" What you doing inuyasha, stop you are to young, you can't..." He tried to get up but to his own dismay inuyasha was amazingly strong, he could not move an inch, he felt inuyasha's tounge wrap aroung his penis, he wanted to stop inuyasha, but then again he didn't want to. He moaned in ectasy. When inuyasha was done inuyasha flipped him over changing possesions, still holding his hands, He opened his legs staring straight into sesshomaru's eyes, " Go ahead" Was all he said, without thinking sesshomaru began to penatrate him, a small moan escaped his body, as he began to go faster, harder. they moaned in unsion as there bodies collided, after a few minutes sesshomaru could fell his seed go inside inuyasha, inuyasha gave a small squeak. sesshomaru slowly left his body, Inuyasha had quicly passed out. " Ican't belive I did that." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, thank you for the reviews, and thank you vive-la fete, (forgive me for not using your name right) for that interesting review and I will NOT change the way I write, But thank you for your compliment anyway.**

It was wonderful, each night inuyasha would sneak into sesshomaru's room, and each night Sesshomaru would let him have his way, tasting the inside of his mouth, going deeper inside him until both of them start to moan, Sesshomaru didn't care anymore about how young inuyasha was, all he wanted was him.

Inuyasha woke up in the morning, his stomach churning, his mouth tasted like vomit and something else, he look to his side and gasped, He was laying next to sesshomaru, he screamed. Sesshomaru woke up with a jolt and stared at the wide eyed inuyasha, It wasn't long before his eyes got wide to.

" _Damn, I forgot to put inuyasha back into his room_." Before sesshomaru could say anything, Inuyasha jumped out the bed and began gathering his clothing, Sesshomaru sat up and got off the bed, he went toward inuyasha slowly, trying to help him find his clothing but inuyasha jumped away from him shaking his head

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, sesshomaru stepped back and put his hands up as to say he surrendered " Calm down inuyasha, calm down." Inuyasha stared at him with anger and distrust in his eyes " CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU PERVERTIVE SON OF A BITCH! YOU RAPED ME!" His eyes began to water as he backed toward the door, Sesshomaru stared at him calmly and sat down on the bed, " I Understand you may think it was rape but it wasn't..." Before he could finish, Deston and Kayla burst in, She looked around quickly and when she saw inuyasha she gasped " Inuyasha, What are you doing naked on the floor!?" Inuyasha looked up at her then looked at sesshomaru

He stood up and ran to his rooms carrying his clothes with him. Kayla looked at sesshomaru, who was still naked on his bed, " What were you doing sesshomaru."

She said it quietly, almost deadly. He looked at her then looked down " I was following your instructions." Deston quietly stepped back, He turned around and walked quickly to Inuyasha's room.

**Well readers, I am done with the chapter, I hope eyou enjoy, and if you think my grammar is messy to bad, I am not changing the way I write nor will I care if you get mad, so if **

**you don't like, read this carefully, I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, forgive me for being gone for so long, but I am back and prepared to finish the story Snow. Error Dexis if you are reading this, the chapter you had given me was lost while I was moving, I am afraid I don't remember actually everything.**

_D_eston walked quietly to inuyasha's room, he could smell the tears that he was crying before he even open the door. He smiled. "This will be quite fun." He thought to himself, he opened the door slowly and peeped his head in, his smile completely gone. "Master Inuyasha?" But no one answered him. He walked in slowly and looked around the elegant room. His eyes stopped at the bed, a red lump seemed to gasp and sob. "Master Inuyasha, may I be of acquaintance to you." Inuyasha's head slowly began to show itself, he sat up slowly and looked directly into Deston's eyes. "What do you want Deston, I am not in the mood." He took a deep breath and sat next to the young man before him. "I believe that I should tell you something before someone else does." Inuyasha's eyes widen in confusion. "What a beautiful creature he is, I am going to regret doing to him." He thought with a sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru sat up on the bed in an uncaring manner. "Yes, He is just a young boy, but that is just an accuse for him not to loose his virginity." "He deserves to live his life before loosing his virginity, he deserves that much!" She was furious, with the way he was acting, as if it didn't matter. "You were the one who told me to do it, I was simply following your orders." Her eyes widen with disbelief and without having ounce of control

She yelled " When have you ever taken orders! You are nothing but a pervertive fool who will do anything to have sex with a seven year old! I would never tell you to do that!" Before she could say another word, Sesshomaru was in front of her his clothing completely on. "Are you calling me a liar?" They stared angrily into each other eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the scream pierce through the room and made them look up. "Inuyasha!" Kayla yelled. She ran toward Inuyasha's room with Sesshomaru close behind her.

He had his hands on his head his body shaking violently, _"You are pregnant, you are bearing lord Sesshomaru's child if you like it or not"_

He shook his head, "No!" he screamed. " Inuyasha?" He looked up at them and nearly growled when he saw sesshomaru. Kayla came closer, "Keep away from me!" She jumped back, Sesshomaru's eyes got wide. " It can't be, you can't be pregnant!" Kayla gasped.

**Sorry for such a short chapter hope you like.**


	10. A STORY NOTICE

Dear readers, I thank you for your reviews and support, I even thank the flamers. But I Have a favor to ask of all you. There are more fanfics that I wish to write,

The pain of a love one – Inuyasha+sesshomaru

Addiction- Naruto+Tsunade

Vengeful Poison- Kurama + Hiei

These stories are going to be posted soon, But I need your help.

Can you please give ideas for each one. I have some but I want your opinion. I will give a little background on each one.

The pain of a love one – Sesshomaru has two twins with inuyasha and another on the way, but unfortunately he cheats on him. As punishment for the crime he commits, Inuyasha and the twins are murdered while sesshomaru is having sex with another woman.

Addiction- Naruto is a prostitute who is addicted to a sucide drug called Oynx, Tsunade finds out and tells kakashi sensei and jiraya. As they try to help, they realize that the drug is spreading fast among the young children of the village, Now they have to find the person selling the drug, Stop naruto from prostituting and save the lives of hundred of children.

Vengeful Posion- Kurama is forced to give his spirit to Youko in order to let him live, but in the process he looses the love of hiei to him. Kurama is put into a coma, in a high maintance center, but after a few months he wakes up with all new powers, such as flight, able to throw dangerous green balls of light, drain the life of humans and demons by a kiss, create giant monsters with his plants and much more. Now the team has to stop him before he takes his anger out on the human world, but the only way they can do that is by killing kurama first.

Now that I gave you a little background check, I want you to tell me if I should write them. The stories Snow and Soul Snatcher, Soul Giver are postponed for the time being. But they will be returned to soon.

Thank you for your help.

And Error Dexis, there is a problem with the computer, that's why I haven't email you.


End file.
